


Coffee Talk

by aban_ataashi



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, i started thinking about things i would miss in this siutation and this happened, pre-mission contemplation, ryder twin bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: It's something of a big day for the Ryder twins, and it begins with a conversation over coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm hyped for ME:A and have been trying to plan out my own Rebecca "Becca" Ryder, and it just got me thinking about what someone what might think about before going on a 600-year journey to another world. Enjoy!

“You know, I think we’ll have coffee where we’re going.”

“But we won’t have _this _coffee,” Becca replies, pulling her brother into the small café. Scott rolls his eyes but allows himself to be dragged in. He never did appreciate this place the way Becca did, but he gave her first choice and she knows he’ll insist on sushi tonight, so he can deal with it. “It’s your last chance to acquire some taste, Scott. What’ll you have?”__

__Scott shakes his head. “Me and my unrefined palate are fine, thanks. I’ll just take your backup if you don’t need it.”_ _

__“Your loss.”_ _

__She orders and makes her way to her favorite spot, an old couch in a secluded corner of the café, carrying a drink in each hand. This has always been Becca’s system- one drink to experiment with, one simple latte to make sure she gets her caffeine fix if the experiment is disgusting._ _

__“Do you even know how much money you’ve wasted buying two drinks every time you come here?” Scott asks with a chuckle as Becca takes a sip out of one cup._ _

__“Probably less than you plan to waste today on your shuttle rental.” Becca takes a few more sips, eyes closed in thought. Finally, she nods and pushes the latte over to Scott. “Besides, I normally end up drinking both. Today, you get lucky.”_ _

__“And I’m delighted,” Scott deadpans, taking the coffee from his sister and draining half the cup in one gulp before making a face at the taste. Becca sighs- he really is a hopeless case- and watches as he pulls out a holopad and marks an item off a list. “Ok, we did your coffee thing. I get to choose next. Should we rent the shuttle first, or hit the vids?”_ _

__“Couldn’t we take the shuttle to the vids?”_ _

__“Right. That’s why I bring you along!”_ _

__Becca chuckles into her coffee as Scott outlines the rest of the day’s plans. They’ve been planning this for a while now. Tomorrow they leave to officially start training. Yesterday they said goodbye to their friends. Today they say goodbye to the Citadel. They each have their own items on the list- places they want to visit one last time, things they’ve wanted to do but never have. The items range from extravagances like fancy shuttles and VIP reservations to little things like… well, like having one last cup of coffee that won’t come from the break room of a ship._ _

__“Citadel to Becca. You listening, sis?”_ _

__Becca snaps to the present. “Sorry. Just thinking, you know? It’s weird.”_ _

__“What, your coffee?”_ _

__“No, dummy. Sitting here and thinking about leaving, and it’s not like leaving to visit Earth or something, it’s leaving, and-” Becca sighs, searching for words to explain her preemptive homesickness. She’s never been great with stuff like this, but luckily her twin brother also seems to understand._ _

__“Hey, I get it,” Scott says with a reassuring smile. “Believe me, I’ve had my share of existential crisis. I mean, in a couple of months we’re going to close our eyes, and we open them again, everyone in this café will have died of old age. I know it’s weird.”_ _

__“Not the asari,” Becca says absentmindedly, grinning apologetically when Scott gives her his not the point look. “But yeah. It’s weird.”_ _

__The two go quiet for a while, simply watching the customers. Becca can’t even begin to count the number of hours she’s spent in this very spot, with her computer and her coffee, studying and memorizing and learning everything she could for school, for Alliance training, for preparation of a world-changing mission. It’s not really something she ever thought about before, until she began packing her things and realized she wouldn’t need to carry her loyal customer card around with her anymore._ _

__Like Scott said. Weird. Becca glances across the table at her brother and smiles. “At least you get to tag along though, right?”_ _

__“Ha! We’ll see who’s tagging along when I’ve claimed my own continent before you even wake up from your pod. They’ll name the whole place after me, just wait.”_ _

__“Hmm, Scotland’s already taken, so I doubt that.”_ _

__“Damn, you’re right. Maybe I’ll get a volcano named after me. That would be pretty cool.”_ _

__“Or an entire new animal species.”_ _

__“Or a new constellation.”_ _

__“Well, there’s lots of things out there to discover,” Becca says as nostalgia gives way to excitement. “And we’ll be the ones to discover it. I guess that’s a fair trade for giving up my fancy coffee.”_ _

__“Let’s hope so,” Scott says, rolling his eyes. “What is that anyway?”_ _

__“Well… I guess it’s not technically coffee. It’s made from an equivalent plant the Salarians grow-”_ _

__“Salarian version of caffeine? You know what, I don’t actually want to know. You ready to get going before that stuff gives you a heart attack?”_ _

__Becca grins, grabs her cup and her loyalty card from the table- then, after a moment’s hesitation, puts the card back down. She’s only one stamp away from a free order. Maybe  
one of the college students who frequent this place will find the card and make use of it._ _

__“Let’s go,” she tells her brother. “And after you get that shuttle, let’s stop by the lake. I want to settle the rumor about alien fish once and for all.”_ _


End file.
